dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Barrels
Chemical barrels are found in almost all alerts and secret bases. They offer a short-term boost depending on the type of barrel and respawn at regular intervals. Different barrels use different colour schemes and symbols to make them easy to recognize. Mechanics Barrel effects are activated by breaking them using a ranged or melee attack, area effect damage or weaponization. They only have 15 health, except for LexCorp barrels, which have 150 health. They will affect only allies or only enemies (depending on the type of barrel) of the player who triggers them, other than fear gas containers, HIVE crates and yellow barrels which harm both sides. They can be triggered by various NPC enemies by accident, in which case they will work against the player and their group. Players may choose to carry barrels without breaking them, saving them for an upcoming fight. If they are left on the ground for too long, however, they will despawn and return to their original position. Common Barrels These are the most common barrels found in almost all alerts and bases. Red Barrels Known as Plasma Barrel in combat messages. Provide instant area of effect knockback and damage. Stacked red barrels will explode simultaneously, amplifying the effect. Orange Barrels Known as Restoration Barrel in combat messages. Possibly the most valuable of all, they provide an area effect regeneration aura (indicated by pulsing orange waves) which restores health and power. The healing and power restoration effects are increased by Restoration and Vitalization, making them much more effective if used by a healer or controller rather than the tank or damage. An orange barrel restores 40 power 13 times at 0 Vitalization, barring critical restores. The effect of multiple orange barrels stack. Blue Barrels Known as Liquid Nitrogen Tank in combat messages. Causes a localized blizzard which lasts a few seconds and will instantly encase all enemies in a sphere of ice, although stronger enemies may break out immediately and some bosses are completely unaffected. The freezing does no actual damage by itself, although being hit directly by the barrel does. Encased enemies could be held and used to hit other opponents. Damage from melee attacks are reduced, but ranged attacks do not seem to be affected. Green Barrels Known as Toxic Waste Drum in combat messages. Found near the Ellsworth Memorial Hospital, Lair of the Spectre, Hall of Doom and en-masse inside Ace Chemicals, they will poison an area (indicated by pulsing green waves) dealing a percentage of enemies' maximum health in damage as well as applying a damage-over-time effect. They are extremely effective (as far as barrels go) on bosses. Oddly, their damage could be reduced by block and affects inanimate objects. A version of the toxic barrels, also called Toxic Waste Drum, could be found in Bludhaven and one of the STAR Labs facilities. Visually, they have a different shade of green and lacks the biohazard symbol. They work similarly except the area of effect seems to be smaller, and appears as a green pool instead of pulsating waves. Special Barrels These are uniquely tied in with the zones they are found in, making them less widespread. White Barrels Known as Cyclone Barrel in combat messages. Found in some STAR Labs and Tech related zones, these will create a gravity vortex within an area, launching enemies and objects caught within. Oddly, there are a few white barrels which has the effect of blue barrels as mentioned above. Purple Barrels Simply known as LexCorp Barrel in combat messages. Found in areas connected to LexCorp, including the Kent farm in Smallville where Doomsday is kept. It works similarly to a red barrel. Some non-interactive purple barrels are found in the Fortress of Solitude: Power Core raid. Another type of a visually identical barrel could be found in the Stryker's Island Penitentiary (Alert) and releases a gas which will instantly cause enemies to choke and become stunned. Fear Gas Containers Exclusive to Scarecrow's territory inside Arkham Asylum, they will stun allies and enemies alike. Gorilla Fuel Cells Known as Nitro Barrel in combat messages. Found in Gorilla Grodd's territory, these red fuel cells behave very similarly to red explosive barrels. Yellow Barrels Known as Thermite Barrel in combat messages. Visually similar to Fuel Cells but yellow, these are found inside the Watchtower Containment Facility. They do continuous damage to enemies in an area, similar to toxic barrels. They damage allies along with enemies. Black Barrels Known as Encased Wormhole in combat messages. Visually similar to Fuel Cells but black, these are found inside the Stryker's Island Penitentiary (Alert) and there is one in the Watchtower Containment Facility. They open a temporary black hole that sucks everything to the spot of the barrel's destruction. HIVE Munition Crate These are found in territory of H.I.V.E. They work similarly to red barrels, but has a larger knockback, and could damage players within range, including the player that attacked with it. Water Bombs These can only be found on Atlantean and Mutineer frigates while the summer event. They cause a water explosion, knocking back and damaging targets. Their color is very similar to the Blue Barrels, but there is no symbol to be found. Mystic Crystals Sometimes when going through Magic-themed areas players will encounter special crystals which have identical function to barrels of the same color. Topaz crystals are found in Mannheim's Chinese Theater, and acts like orange barrels. Ruby crystals are found in Hall of Doom Armory alert, and acts like red barrels. Quartz crystals are found in the Brainiac Harvester Ship, and acts like white barrels. Sapphire, emerald and black onyx crystals (as well as all the above types) are found in the Sentinels of Magic Base (Midtown), and acts like blue, green and black barrels respectively. Golden crystals are found in the Forum of the 12 Caesars in the Robinson Park, and acts like yellow barrels. Kryptonite crystals are found in the S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility and uses the same model, but they do not have any special effects. Trivia *Several supply consumables can be obtained from supply boxes, which can generate barrels: **Barrel-Matic Orange Barrel Generator generates a Orange Barrel **Barrel-Matic Purple Barrel Generator generates a Purple Barrel **Barrel-Matic Oil Barrel Generator generates an explosive oil barrel trap. *Orange barrels used to restore Supercharge in addition to health and power. *Turning off gas valves in the Cheetah portion of the Gotham University Warehouse instance causes a temporary healing field effect that uses orange barrels' animation. Gallery Orange_restoration_crystal.png|An orange crystal. Ruby_crystal.png|A red crystal. Quartz_crystal.png|A white crystal. Sapphire_crystal.png|A blue crystal. Golden_crystal.png|A golden crystal. Emerald_crystal.png|A green crystal. Black Onyx_crystal.png|A black crystal. Floating_barrel.png|A glitch allowing barrels to float. White_barrel_effect.png|The effect of a white STAR Labs barrel. Poison barrel effect on player.png|The effect of a toxic barrel on a player. Yellow_Chain_Explosion_Cell_effect.png|The effect of a yellow cell. Healing_barrel_effect.png|The effect of an orange barrel. Blue_barrel_effect.png|The effect of a blue barrel. Toxic_barrel_effect.png|The effect of a toxic barrel. Toxic_waste_drum_Bludhaven.png|A Bludhaven toxic barrel. Toxic_barrel_effect_Bludhaven.png|The effect of a Bludhaven toxic barrel. Black_barrel_effect.png|The effect of a black barrel. Black_barrel_location.png|The location of the black barrel. Frozen_opponent.png|A player frozen by a blue barrel. Water Bomb Barrel Effect.png|Effect of a Water Bomb barrel. Category:Gameplay Category:Items Category:Databases